


No Surprises

by 7Threes



Series: Jigsaw Falling Into Place [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: Part 1 of many to a series attributed under the name “Jigsaw Falling Into Place”, not to be confused with the work that will occur later on. Check the collection description for more details on the series as a whole.Akira is from Inaba AU, Time-Loop AU, Major Canon Divergence in later installments. Updates to the series biweekly.Goro always knew there was something about the quiet boy with glasses; were it the burning fires of ambition so familiar to him staring back behind lenses, or the voice with conviction that he had as he spoke like a leader, he didn’t know. But he did know something drew himself to the other. Little did he know why.





	No Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins...

_Akechi_

 

Goro always knew there was something about the quiet boy with glasses; were it the burning fires of ambition so familiar to him staring back behind lenses, or the voice with conviction that he had as he spoke like a leader, he didn’t know. But he did know something drew himself to the other. Little did he know why.

 

After the show concluded Akechi stood up from his seat and adjusted his gloves a bit, and looked around for the other, darker, boy whose true nature was camouflaged by messy curly hair and glasses to hide behind. He set his red eyes on the boy, and resolved to approach him and converse.

 

“Ah, it’s you again. Can’t say I expected anyone here to disagree with me, so color me surprised.” Akechi put on his typical plastic smile, and reached out a gloved hand for the other to shake. The other boy frowned and shook his head briefly before putting on a smile made of modesty, and also question, “Don’t be so formal, Akechi-kun. I’m the last person you’d need to be so quaint with, and I feel like you might break if you kept being plastic for others.”

 

Akechi genuinely smiled while he placed his hand back at his side again, surprised at the confrontational nature of the boy before him, “Ah, you just keep surprising me. If we’re being consistent with that sentiment, then I’ll introduce myself despite my stature.” Akechi paused, again holding his hand out for the other to shake, “I’m Akechi Goro, what’s your name?”

 

This time the other boy shook it once firmly, and gave Akechi a mischievous smirk with a glint in his eye, “I’m Kurusu Akira, the transfer student of Shujin. I’m not really from here, so I guess I don’t really get the ‘placing people on a pedestal’ thing. You’re just another person, right?” After the boy, Kurusu, spoke he released Akechi’s hand, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He still had that look in his eyes.

 

“Oh, that’s a little troubling to hear, Kurusu-kun. I do hope the rumors about you aren’t true.” Akechi smiled, but inside he knew that he could hurt this Kurusu kid way more than the other boy could hurt him. Part of Akechi wilted inside, cold as he reminded himself that he _wasn’t_ a monster, that he _shouldn’t_ think that way.

 

“Truth be told, I didn’t expect you to know.” Kurusu shrugged while he pulled his hands out of his pocket, “Figured you’d be too busy working. The ‘Detective Prince’ that I knew when I was little was always that way, too.”

 

“Ah, so you’re familiar with Shirogane-san? I’ll be honest, not many people really are anymore since the Inaba Fog-Murders were resolved years ago.” Akechi’s interest was piqued. He had only met his predecessor once briefly, and it was relatively awkward as it was during a ride on the subway from the country into Tokyo.

 

“Um, no, not really their feats. I’m from Inaba, you see. They used to hang around Junes with their group of friends, and when I was really young I’d play with them because they were this cool group of high schoolers. Naoto-oniisan would always talk about playing in secret hideouts and solving crimes, it sort of made me interested in the idea of ‘justice’.” Kurusu clarified to Akechi, who was mulling over the revelation.

 

“Then I suppose Shirogane-san and I have very different views on justice, it seems.” Akechi pointedly said, to which Kurusu agreed, “So it would seem. Personally, I believe in the justice of the Phantom Thieves because it saves the weak and their voices. In the case of Kamoshida, the principal and the teachers knew of what he was doing, but despite what the students said they were silenced. Who knows how much longer Kamoshida’s abuse would’ve gone were he just left to his own devices?”

 

“Ah, that is an unfortunate thought. But I’d still say that even the virtuous who have broken the law should be punished for crimes. Imagine if a malicious person could ‘change hearts’ like these ‘Phantom Thieves’. It could be catastrophic.” Akechi retorted knowing damn well that he was that malevolent force in the Metaverse shutting people down and driving them insane.

 

“Yes, I guess that could be bad. But I also believe in the goodness of people.” Kurusu smiled back, waving his hand to a person behind Akechi. He turned around to see a slouched over boy with dyed blonde hair and a scowl on his face.

 

“Whaddaya need with Akira?” the punk-boy sneered but was reprimanded by Kurusu, “Ryuji, please. There’s no need to be hostile. We’re just talking.” the dark-haired boy then turned back to Akechi, “Akechi-kun, this is Sakamoto Ryuji, one of my friends.”

 

“Oh, I read about him too. What happened to you was unfortunate, Sakamoto-kun.” Akechi said, but Sakamoto snorted in reply, “I don’t need your sympathy, you know? It’s over, an’ I found the place where I wanna be. I don’t need to run with those guys, I have my own team now.”

 

 _How sentimental_ . Akechi found that he thought, almost laughing at the idea itself. “Well Kurusu-kun I’d love to speak some more, but I have other places to be. Perhaps we can exchange numbers and find ourselves talking another time?” he suggested, even though it was really an excuse to get away from the scary-looking delinquent that found himself by Kurusu’s side. _How could someone so vulgar be found at a place beside someone as eloquent and clever as a guy like Kurusu-kun?_ Then Akechi remembered that Kurusu had a criminal record. _Maybe there’s something more to them. Kurusu-kun seems like he might be up to something._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Slow start, a bit awkward. Unfortunately, I’m uploading biweekly to be extra and also to make sure I’m completely done before an update is scheduled and oh no! It’s not done!
> 
> I’m really determined to finish this work, because I have an infamous track record for giving up on projects after a bit. DO NOT WORRY, IT’S ALREADY HALFWAY DONE! I just need to finish it from today.
> 
> I love you guys so much, peace ^o^


End file.
